Twilight vs Thunderwing Round 2
This is how Twilight vs Thunderwing Round 2 goes in Twilight Sparkle vs. Thunderwing. see Twilight Sparkle pacing then arrives and lands in front of her and furls his wings. Thunderwing: Misery, misery, misery. That's what you've chosen. I offered you friendship... ...and you spat in my face. then mercilessly attacks Twilight, injuring her tries to use magic to blast Thunderwing, but Thunderwing steps on her front hoof, which makes her scream in pain Thunderwing: You've used your last magic, Twilight. Had you not been so selfish, your little friends' deaths would have been quick and painless. But now that you've really made me angry... ...l'm gonna finish them nice and slow. kicks her against a wall and then turns to her friends Thunderwing: This will end the Elements of Harmony for good. prepares to wipe out Twilight's friends but Twilight knocks him back with a blast of super-strong magic Thunderwing: Impossible! Twilight Sparkle: You leave my friends alone! I am more than what you think I am, Thunderwing! Thunderwing: Fine, I'll take you out first. and Twilight start fighting falls down Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Pinkie Pie: No! Rarity: Come on, darling! You are stronger than he is. Applejack: You can do it, Twi! Fluttershy: Go on! Princess Celestia: Twilight, you can do it! Princess Luna: You can do it! Princess Cadance: Don't let him beat you! walks over to Twilight and creates a sword out of Dark Energon Thunderwing: At last, this is truly the end of Princess Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash: No! Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Rarity: You can win this, darling! Applejack: You can do it, Twi! Fluttershy: Go on! Princess Celestia: Twilight! Princess Luna: Get up! Princess Cadance: Come on! laughs and raises his sword Rainbow Dash: Noooo! Pinkie Pie: Nooo! Rarity: Nooo! Applejack: Nooo! Fluttershy: Nooo! Princess Celestia: Noooo! Princess Luna: Noo! Princess Cadance: Noooooooooo! hear a noise and see a blue orb heading towards Thunderwing and arrives just in time to block Thunderwing's sword Thunderwing: What?! turns white and Twilight wakes up to find herself in Zeta Prime's vaults at Iacon on Cybertron Zeta Prime: Princess Twilight Sparkle. looks up to see Zeta Prime Twilight Sparkle: Zeta Prime. Zeta Prime: I shall always be watching over you from beyond time, Twilight. When your need is greatest, I shall be there. And now I have a gift for you. goes back to the battlefield on Equestria notices the blue orb next to Twilight Thunderwing: What trickery is this?! Twilight Sparkle: No trickery. Just your downfall. uses her magic to pull out an object from the orb. When she pulls it out, the object is none other than Zeta Prime's staff Twilight Sparkle: Time to meet your fate, Thunderwing. Rainbow Dash: Twilight's back! Pinkie Pie: Hooray! Rarity: She's alive! Applejack: Go! Fluttershy: You can do it! Princess Celestia: Keep it up! Princess Luna: Go on! Princess Cadance: You can do it, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing I'll give you one last chance to surrender. Thunderwing: Ha, you are pathetic to the end. flies towards Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Very well, then this shall be your end. uses Zeta Prime's staff to send a blast wave towards Thunderwing Thunderwing: Such power. Twilight Sparkle: You will always lose, Thunderwing. You think of nothing but destruction. None of your victories last. You care about nothing but yourself and Unicron. No one but Unicron cares about you. The time has come to end this. Thunderwing: You're right, old friend. We've waged this war for far too long. Twilight Sparkle: Only one shall stand, Thunderwing! It ends here! Thunderwing: NEVER!! flies towards Twilight Twilight Sparkle: At last, Equestria will be free of your evil. flies towards Thunderwing stabs Thunderwing in the chest with Zeta Prime's staff Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: Yay! Rarity: Go! Applejack: Come on! Fluttershy: Go, Twilight! Princess Celestia: You can do it! Princess Luna: You must! Princess Cadance: This isn't over! smoke clears and Twilight is seen standing while Thunderwing still has Zeta Prime's staff in his chest Thunderwing: I still function. You haven't... won. Not while my spark... still burns. is finally defeated Twilight Sparkle: You fought well. Goodbye, Thunderwing.